


Three's A Party

by exotrash, Illeana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teamwork, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With a lick of his lips and a click of the door, Kyungsoo ran as far as possible from the impossibly inviting scene, refusing to be the victim of a drunken one night threesome. Even if it had taken all his will power to stay put in his own room and not return to the place he’d just fled, Kyungsoo knew it was worth it.<br/>Because he knew that once it happened, and with the way they’d been staring at him with bated breath it WOULD happen, he wanted them sober.<br/>Why?</p><p>Because he’d make sure his name was one neither boy ever fucking forgot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO~~  
> Kate and I came up with this brilliant idea of a story stemming mostly from how hot it is that Kyungsoo goes from wide eyed and innocent to sexy and seductive in about 2 seconds flat. Then we thought it would be perfect to have two of our favourite seductive biases try to lure innocent Kyungsoo in to have some fun with them, and then have him turn into vixen Kyungsoo and take them by surprise...
> 
> so yeah~ please enjoy!
> 
> \-- Julie / exotrash

Chanyeol was tipsy.

 

It was EXO’s first week off in a long time, and naturally each of the members were enjoying their downtime separately. Minseok and Luhan had gone for a two day trip to the hot springs, and a bunch of the others had decided to go on a big, full day shopping trip. Jongin, Tao, and Kris were the only ones in the dorm right now, doing their own things.

He just wanted to play video games, sleep in, and write some music.

And get drunk.

 

He was stretched out on the large couch in the lounge room, two empty beer cans beside two matching empty soju cans on the table in front of him. He wasn’t drunk yet, just feeling warm and fuzzy. Playstation remote in one hand, he almost wished one of his brothers were here to join him.

 

As if on cue, Jongin strolled in through the kitchen doors, grabbing some chips before wandering his way over to where Chanyeol was sitting.

 

“Yo hyung, what are you up to?”

 

Chanyeol looked up at him and held up his Playstation, a guilty smile stretching across his face before gesturing to the cans on the table.

 

“Nice,” Jongin laughed. “Can I join you? I just finished working on some choreo and a cold beer sounds perfect right now…”

 

“Of course, bro!”

 

Chanyeol was glad for the company, especially since him and Jongin were quite close. He grabbed an unopened beer can before passing it to the other boy, who looked at the couch he was sitting on and frowned as Chanyeol realized his lanky body was literally taking up all of the cushions. He shrugged and sat up straight, swinging his long legs off before putting his feet up on the table in front of him, being careful not to knock over any cans.

 

Jongin sat down beside him, cracking open the can of beer and taking a long sip. He set the can down on the table, and then proceeded to stretch his legs out on the rest of the couch, leaning into Chanyeol’s side.

 

“What are you playing?” He asked casually, before grabbing his can and taking another long drink.

“Black Rock Shooter,” Chanyeol replied, and they both laugh.

“Hey now, it’s a pretty good game,” he protested. Jongin is already finished his first drink, setting the empty can down beside the others and grabbing a can of soju.

“God, I can’t remember the last time I drank soju,” he remarked,  taking another gulp, feeling the smooth alcohol burn its way down his throat. “Is it bad that I’m feeling kinda warm inside already?”

“No,” Chanyeol laughed, patting his shoulder. Jongin was funny, which was part of the reason they got along so well together. He was just a comfortable, funny guy in general…. he didn’t realize just how close of brothers they were until now, with Jongin’s comfortable body leaning into him, the familiar scent of his shampoo mixed with sweat wafting into Chanyeol’s nose.

 

“I can’t believe you’re playing Black Rock Shooter.” Jongin shook his head.

“Why? It’s an awesome game!”

“No, it’s a game for like, 16 year olds…” Jongin pauses in between words to take drinks of soju.

“No, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not I swear!” Jongin swats at Chanyeol’s arm, giggling.

 

“Hey, let’s play a drinking game, okay?” Jongin is suddenly serious. “We each have 5 minutes to play Black Rock Shooter, and how many times we die is how many shots of soju we have to take in 15 seconds.”

 

“Fine,” Chanyeol grins. “But I warn you, I’m really good.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later finds both boys lying together on the couch, legs tangled together. Jongin is sitting in Chanyeol’s lap; Chanyeol is wiping tears from his eyes from laughing too hard. They’ve both had around the same amount to drink - the younger boy is actually quite good at the video game, which surprised Chanyeol.

 

“The one thing… that I REALLY like about this game is - ” Chanyeol’s words are starting to blur together.”

 

“Tell me.” Jongin interrupts, desperately trying to hold a serious face but it quickly dissolves into a wide grin as he tries to stop himself from laughing again

 

“The music…. that plays in the background? I love it,” Chanyeol grins before continuing. “It even made me… like, it inspired one of the songs I’m composing right now, did you know?”

 

Jongin pokes him in the cheek. “No way.”

 

Chanyeol swats his hand away and laughs, before an idea pops into his brain.

“You should listen to it… and then tell me what you think, yessssss?” He wraps his arms around Jongin, comfortably snuggling into his neck. “It’s not done though,” he quickly adds.

 

“Wanna show me now?”

 

Chanyeol pouts. “It’s in my room… like it’s on my laptop in my room….”

 

Jongin sits up suddenly, setting can number five? Six? on the table before struggling to his feet, nearly falling over.

 

“But I’m so comfyyyyy,” Chanyeol whines, sitting up as well, stretching his long arms above his head before sighing, grinning, and attempting to stand up. Jongin’s enthusiasm is infectious and he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t at least a little bit excited to show someone what he had been working hard on.

 

The younger boy laughed. “Come on, ‘yeollie hyung,” he grinned as he attempted to walk in the direction of their rooms, but instead nearly fell over and had to grab onto Chanyeol’s arm to keep his balance.

 

“We’re gonna have to be suuuuuper quiet,” he whispered loudly, looking at the other as they made their way across the lounge, crossing into the kitchen.

 

“Hyung, it is DARK, there’s no lights on and I don’t know where I’m goingggg,” Jongin whisper-shouted back as they reached the hallway

 

Chanyeol briefly fumbled in the dark before finding the other’s hand successfully. He wasn’t sure why, but in his tipsy, loose state he felt like it was the right thing to do.

 

“Follow me,” he whispered, trying to walk in the dark hallway as quiet as he could. Jongin’s hand fit perfectly in his, and they stumbled the rest of the way to Chanyeol’s room holding hands, fingers laced together, trying to contain their laughter.

 

“I’m like a night ninja now!” Jongin drunkenly exclaimed as they reached the right door, reluctantly letting go of the older boy’s hand as he opened the door before stepping into the darkness.

 

“Yeah, I bet,” Chanyeol snorted, easily making his way across the room in the dark to the desk beside his bed, before carefully sitting down on his mattress. “If you’re such a night ninja, then where am I right now?” His white teeth flashed in the dark as he grinned.

 

Jongin closed the door behind him and timidly stepped forward, blindly reaching his hands out to try to prevent him from walking into any closets or walls.

 

“Um, at your desk?” He guessed as he stumbled forward a couple of steps, trying not to step on anything. Chanyeol laughed and Jongin headed in the direction of his deep voice.

 

“Yeah, almost there…”

 

Chanyeol’s voice was getting closer, and his eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness of the room.

 

“Careful now!”

 

The older boy’s warning comes a second too late as Jongin trips over a pair of shoes on the ground, a foot away from the base of the bed. He tries to catch himself with his hands gracefully but ends up falling on Chanyeol instead, who grunts Jongin lands on him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin giggled, raking a hand through his hair before trying to untangle himself, nearly elbowing Chanyeol in the stomach. “I guess I’m not a night ninja…. where are you exactly anyways?”

 

He starts to pat the area around him gently, trying to figure out which part of Chanyeol is where. Brushing fabric that feels like pants, he moves his hand up and presses down, feeling a soft, large lump. It was too soft to be his knee and he frowns, patting the area, his drunken brain trying to think. It feels like pants but he doesn’t know what part of Chanyeol’s pants he’s feeling right now.

 

“Uhm, Jongin…..?” Chanyeol’s voice, strangely low, breaks the silence as he lets out a small groan and Jongin feels whatever his hand is on flex under the pressure.

 

Jongin’s brain suddenly puts all the pieces together and he tries to sit up, moving his hand from  Chanyeol’s groin and in the quick second he had to use a bit more pressure in order for him to sit up and move his hand, he nearly does a double take at how quickly the older boy's body responded.

 

“Chanyeollie-hyung?” He grins into the darkness.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have a veeeery big penis,” he snorts, dissolving into giggles as his alcohol muddled brain thinks about what he just did.

 


	2. TWO

> “Uhm, Jongin…..?” Chanyeol’s voice, strangely low, breaks the silence as he lets out a small groan and Jongin feels whatever his hand is on flex under the pressure.
> 
>  
> 
> Jongin’s brain suddenly puts all the pieces together and he tries to sit up, moving his hand from  Chanyeol’s groin and in the quick second he had to use a bit more pressure in order for him to sit up and move his hand, he nearly does a double take at how quickly the older boy's body responded.
> 
>  
> 
> “Chanyeollie-hyung?” He grins into the darkness.
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “You have a veeeery big penis,” he snorts, dissolving into giggles as his alcohol muddled brain thinks about what he just did.
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

“Do I? Eh, I don’t think so,” is the response.

 

“No like, one second it was just a lump and then it was like KAPOW!” Jongin is still laughing and Chanyeol can’t help but join in.

 

“You’re so silly Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol is still laughing. “Do you really think it’s that impressive?”

 

“Duh.”

 

“Legitimately?” He frowns.

 

“YeS FOR _crying_ out loud!”

 

Chanyeol would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it. He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol in his system that’s to blame or the fact that he knew he had stared at the younger boy and on more than one occasion had taken a second to admire how handsome he was. Maybe with the way things were going, there was some casual way he could get Jongin to get a little dirty with him tonight since the dorm was so empty.

 

As if Jongin was reading Chanyeol’s mind, he boldly reached out and unzipped Chanyeol’s pants before reaching out and feeling the soft material of his underwear. Flicking his hand over the fabric, he smiled to himself. His hyung thought he was small. If Jongin spread his fingers out wide, he could measure from the base, with the tip of his thumb. Chanyeol stretched all the way from his thumb to the tip of his pinky finger, at least a good inch longer than Jongin's own.

 

Even though it was dark in the room, Chanyeol had his eyes closed, his brain focusing on the waves of tingles that pulsed through his body. He placed one hand on top Jongin's, gently guiding it where he wanted it to go. The older boy smiled as he felt the other take in a sharp breath as he felt his flesh and he responded as his hips automatically flexed into the hand underneath his own. He didn't want Jongin to stop, but he also didn't want to push boundaries and make him uncomfortable.

 

The room was suddenly getting really warm and it probably had to do with the way he was feeling Jongin's thumb lazily flick over his length so he grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging the garment up his waist before wiggling it past his shoulders and over his head before tossing it to the ground. He sighed as the cool air hit his bare chest and he fumbled for Jongin's shirt as well, quickly slipping it up the boy's slender frame and waiting for him to adjust himself appropriately before stripping off the garment and discarding it on the floor as well.

 

"Hey," Jongin whispers. "Chanyeollie?"

"What?"

"You're very, very…… very handsome." He grins as he casts an appreciative glance at the shirtless boy, climbing his way so he’s on his hands and knees with Chanyeol’s body underneath him. With one hand he reaches up, tracing from earlobe to jawline to chin, with Chanyeol’s face being inches away. He likes the way the boy’s curious, big brown eyes are looking straight into his, glinting mischievously, but he paused and bit his lip. Should he? He really wanted to. His heart is thudding loudly in his chest.

 

“Goddamnit, Jongin,” Chanyeol breathes, his warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

 

And then, in one second, Chanyeol’s lips are crushing against his. He matches him, tilting his head to kiss him deeper with a sort of feverish desperation, their lips moving languidly. Jongin is in awe of the feeling of his hyung’s soft lips and the way he expertly grabs Jongin’s bottom lip with his teeth, tugging and sucking on it gently. One of Chanyeol’s hands is gripping his hips, pulling him closer, the other tangled in a fistful of hair. He can feel the familiar feeling of his body responding as warmth starts pool in the bottom of his stomach and he closes his eyes, sinking into the kiss, his breathing becoming heavy.

 

He presses his body down, pushing himself against Chanyeol, who groans into his mouth and grips his hips tighter, his own flexing to rock into Jongin’s. The pressure combined with the friction is almost enough to make Jongin see stars and he thinks he’s gonna go crazy if he doesn’t do something about it soon... but he loves the feeling of Chanyeol writhing underneath him so he continues, and Chanyeol swiftly breaks the rough kiss, chest heaving, jaw clenching as he glowers up at him, frustrated by his teasing.

 

“What’s up?” Jongin feigns innocently, before biting his swollen lips, rolling his hips down again,  making sure he’s aligned perfectly against the other boy. The intense feeling of both of their erections grinding against each other washes over him from head to toe and makes his toes curl.

 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol hisses, grabbing the bedsheets tightly and arching his back, his breath hitching.

 

Jongin takes advantage of this to kiss down the column of his throat before quickly grazing his teeth against one of his hyung’s nipples and flicking his tongue over the tip. Chanyeol sucks in a sharp breath and grabs a fistful of Jongin’s hair, pulling his head back, his eyes glinting a dangerous shade of black in the dark room.

 

“You. On your back. Right now.” His voice is dangerously low. He hates being teased.

 

“No.” Jongin is looking back at him, defiant gleam in his eyes.

 

“I said, now.” Chanyeol growls harshly, using his taller body and longer limbs to his advantage to as he rolls both of them over in one quick, smooth motion.  He’s now straddling Jongin, who is looking up at him, eyes wide, chest heaving. The alcohol in his system is still affecting him, but right now he wants the younger boy so bad that he can’t feel it.

 

Jongin doesn’t ever think he’s been as turned on as he is now, looking at Chanyeol, who’s shirtless and breathing heavily, a dew-like sheen present on his chest from the increased  temperature in the room. His jeans are sitting low on his hips, button undone, fly unzipped, his erection straining underneath his underwear. He runs a hand through his hair and licks his lips, and Jongin reaches up to trace his thumbs along smooth hip bones, marveling at the soft pale skin.

 

Chanyeol’s fingers makes quick work of the button and zipper trying to contain Jongin’s erection, smiling as he finally springs free. He quickly tugs the offending pants and underwear off Jongin, who begins playing with himself, eyes closed.

 

“Now, what am I going to do?” Chanyeol smirks.

 

“Anything you want, hyung,” Jongin replies, raising his eyebrows as a lazy smile stretches across his face.

 

“Well, in that case…”

 

Jongin closes his eyes as Chanyeol moves his hand to wrap his own around Jongin’s length, squeezing it, and a groan escapes Jongin’s mouth.

 

“Just don’t tease me though,” he murmurs hoarsely.

 

“You have no idea what I’m going to do with you...”  

  
  


The next moment Jongin can only describe as mind blowing. He almost passes out from the intense pleasure that shocks his body, moaning loudly, and it takes him a minute to process what’s happening: Chanyeol has taken his entire length in his mouth without any warning whatsoever. One minute a slightly calloused hand was gripping him, and the next minute all he can feel is the warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth, his tongue swirling in hot, wet, circles, his teeth lightly grazing the base of his erection.

 

He doesn’t know how Chanyeol can be such a goddamn pro at sucking dick - he took him in his mouth only a couple of minutes ago and Jongin can already feel his toes start to curl, a familiar tugging feeling in the base of his stomach.

 

Chanyeol likes the taste of Jongin. He takes a second, releasing Jongin out of his mouth with loud pop so that he can lap up the bead of precum forming before sucking on his tip gently, relentlessly flicking his tongue out against his frenulum, causing Jongin to arch his back, weaving one hand into Chanyeol’s hair while the other gripped a fistful of sheets tightly.

 

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Chanyeol -- ah!”

 

Chanyeol has taken him entirely in his mouth again, his lips moving smoothly up and down Jongin’s length, and Jongin moans as the feeling in the bottom of his stomach starts to build.

 

“Oh god… you’re so… fucking… good…” Jongin is breathing heavily now, chest heaving as Chanyeol sucked him vigorously, showing no signs of slowing down.

He moans as teeth lightly graze his sensitive tip, and then he feels Chanyeol’s hand grip his base, as soft lips envelop him again, encasing him in wetness.

  
  


Somehow, Chanyeol manages to use his hands and mouth on Jongin at the same time, without punching himself in the face, and hearing Jongin moan his name in between ragged breaths is probably the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He can tell that Jongin is close from the way his fist tightens in his hair, his hips beginning rock and match Chanyeol’s rhythm. His toes are curling, breath coming quicker.

 

Jongin can start to feel sweat beading on his forehead as he gets closer to the brink of release, Chanyeol’s mouth is relentless and it’s driving him insane. He doesn’t think he’s gotten this close so quickly ever in his life before.

 

“I’m so close,” he gasps raggedly. “Fuck.…” He bites his lip hard, subconsciously tasting a faint  metallic twang as a teeny bit of blood escapes. “Chanyeol….. hyung… I’m gonna ---”

 

He buries himself deep into Chanyeol’s mouth and a second later he comes apart, groaning as he empties himself into Chanyeol’s throat, the older boy sucking hungrily while release reverberates through his body, washing over him in waves.  

 

Having sucked Jongin dry, Chanyeol quickly reaches over to his desk, rummaging through his drawer before pulling out a small bottle and squirting some onto his hands.

 

"Don't get too comfortable," he laughs, smirking. "I'm not done with you just yet..."

 

Jongin hears the sound of slippery hands rubbing together, and then all of a sudden feels a slick finger probing his entrance, his breath stuttering as Chanyeol eases in slowly, his other hand stroking himself lazily.

 

“You don’t need to warm me up,” Jongin murmurs, looking up at him, and Chanyeol’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Are you sure?” He frowns.

 

Jongin smirks and grabs the bottle from the dresser, making eye contact as he slicks up his own hands before caressing Chanyeol’s length. A quiet groan escapes his mouth, his hips twitching slightly, but refusing to break eye contact with the younger boy. A smirk crosses his face.  

“Well, if you insist.” His voice is low, and he runs a tongue across his lips. Jongin glances at his erection, holding his breath as Chanyeol maneuvers in top of him. Then he's ready, rubbing a reassuring thumb across Jongin's stomach as Jongin starts to wonder about Chanyeol's girth and if he should have let the older boy continue working with his fingers.

 

But it's too late now as Chanyeol groans, slowly pushing himself inside Jongin, and the boy starts trembling, chest heaving, knuckles turning white as he grips the sheets tightly as Chanyeol slowly sinks into him, filling him almost painfully full. He's squeezing his eyes shut and Chanyeol can tell from how tight the younger boy is clenched around him that he's not used to being stretched this far.

 

“Are you alright? Should I pull out?” Chanyeol murmurs softly, concerned.

 

“No.” Jongin pants, untangling one of his hands from the wad of sheets and reaching up to grip the back of Chanyeol’s neck, pulling his head down to meet his. Chanyeol can see where Jongin bit his lip, and a frown passing over his beautiful features.

 

“Chanyeol… I want you… I need you…” Jongin breathes, tightening the grip on his neck. He can feel the older boy flex inside of him, responding. “Please….”

 

What he was going to say next was replaced by whimpers as Chanyeol slowly rolls his hips, closing his eyes. The older boy swears softly - Jongin is so tight that he knows he’ll finish in no time.

 

Chanyeol pushes smoothly into Jongin again, who moves from his neck to grappling his shoulder tightly, his breath becoming quicker as he focuses on relaxing the tight ring of muscle around Chanyeol’s length. Chanyeol will probably end up with bruises, but he doesn’t care.

Before he picks up momentum wants to try something, so he takes a second to pull out almost completely, adjusting and angling his hips before smirking and sinking back deeply into Jongin.

 

A burst of pleasure shoots through Jongin’s entire body, sending electricity through his veins, and he arches his back, his breath hitching in his throat as he cries out.

 

Chanyeol has been extremely turned on at times, but watching Jongin's reaction when he hits his spot doesn't compare to anything he's ever seen before. Seeing the boy's perfect face contort, his head thrown back, eyes clenched tight and his mouth dropping open sends a spark of fire-like hunger through his body. He rolls his hips and sinks into Jongin even deeper, making sure to hit Jongin’s sensitive spot every time, feeling warmth quickly pool and build in the bottom of his stomach.

 

“God,” he groans, in between strokes that are quickly picking up momentum. “You’re gonna make me come so quickly.” His chest begins to heave as he settles into a fast rhythm, focusing on the feeling of being inside the younger boy.

 

He can feel his toes starting to curl as he gets closer to the brink of releasing. He thrusts deeper, the groans escaping Jongin’s mouth only encouraging him even more.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good….” Chanyeol’s breath is hitching in his throat, his usually deep voice breaking as he relentlessly pounds into the other boy.

 

Both of their bodies are gleaming with sweat, and the way Jongin’s hand tightens even more on  his shoulder is definitely gonna leave bruises.

 

Jongin is really enjoying this now and he smirks, clenching his ass, watching as Chanyeol falters and hisses out a swear word before slamming into him the hardest he’s ever been fucked, the feeling in his stomach threatening to overwhelm him. Chanyeol’s breath is ragged as he gets even closer, rhythm becoming mean and hard as he makes his intentions clear, and then Jongin’s name is spilling from his lips, harmonizing with the other's moans and he thrusts into him as deep as he can, hips stuttering as he finds his release, groaning as his body shudders and then after a minute he stills, having emptied his load inside Jongin.

 

Chanyeol pulls out slowly, before draping his heavy body on top of the younger boy, softly kissing him. Jongin lazily swirls his tongue around the other boy, tasting a mixture of alcohol and musky bitterness - himself, he realizes - but recoiling as their sweaty bodies touch.

 

“You're gross," he complains, and Chanyeol's deep laugh tickles the back of his neck, sending goosebumps across his body. "I think I’m going to lie on the floor,” he muses.

 

Jongin’s legs are shaky as he tries to stand up, before sinking onto the cool hardwood floor with a content sigh. Chanyeol joins him a minute later, raking a hand through his sweaty, messy hair before plopping down onto the ground beside him.

 


	3. THREE

> Chanyeol pulls out slowly, before draping his heavy body on top of the younger boy, softly kissing him. Jongin lazily swirls his tongue around the other boy, tasting a mixture of alcohol and musky bitterness - himself, he realizes - but recoiling as their sweaty bodies touch.
> 
>  
> 
> “You're gross," he complains, and Chanyeol's deep laugh tickles the back of his neck, sending goosebumps across his body. "I think I’m going to lie on the floor,” he muses.
> 
>   
> Jongin’s legs are shaky as he tries to stand up, before sinking onto the cool hardwood floor with a content sigh. Chanyeol joins him a minute later, raking a hand through his sweaty, messy hair before plopping down onto the ground beside him.

* * *

 

“Hey Chanyeollie?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Who do you think has the biggest dick out of the twelve of us?”

 

Chanyeol snorts. “That’s a stupid question,” he replies.

 

“Okay, then who do you think it is?” Jongin is genuinely curious.

 

“It’s easy; Sehun has the biggest.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“The couple of times he’s been really stressed out, I’ve sucked him off,” replies Chanyeol, matter-of-factly, and Jongin almost chokes. So _that’s_ how got so good. “That’s a dumb question though. A better one would be something along the lines of who I’ve always wanted to fuck.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin replies after a brief pause, and Chanyeol frowns.

 

“You’ve always wanted to fuck Kyungsoo? I’ve just wanted to see how big he is, and maybe have a little bit of fun to go along with it...”

 

“God, just thinking about what it would feel like to have him, with those perfect fucking lips of his wrapped around my cock, it never fails to make me horny… but you’re right, I wonder if he’s really big?”

 

Chanyeol grins. “Imagine what it would feel like, with him on his hands and knees, taking one of us in the mouth and the other in the ass.”

 

Jongin laughs and grabs Chanyeol’s laptop off of the desk, powering it up and going straight to the internet. “How badly do you want it to happen? There’s some pretty imaginative and artistic fans and they’ve probably already drawn it out for us…”

 

His fingers move quickly across the keyboard as he types in what they’re looking for, before humming appreciatively as the results pop up on the bright screen, scrolling through each fan art.

 

“Look, there’s our cute little hyung. I bet he can suck so well...”

 

“You know,” Chanyeol says suddenly, as an idea pops into his head. “Next time, we should get Kyungsoo to join in with us.”

 

Jongin looks up at him, raising his eyebrows and licking his lips at the thought, but a second later a frown crosses his face. “He’s never going to join in willingly though,”

 

“How badly do you want our little Kyungsoo?”

 

Jongin’s eyes darken, thinking about how the boy would look and sound, begging for his dick. “Pretty badly,” he admitted.

“We’ll just have to corner him then.” Chanyeol’s eyes are glittering dangerously in the dark.

 

“I’m in,” Jongin smirks devilishly, and they both laugh, eager to plan out how they're going to capture their prey.

* * *

Kyungsoo isn’t sure why he opened the door, the strange sounds that had been echoing throughout the dorm should have been an indication to leave well enough alone.

 

And he would have…

 

If he hadn't been SURE he just heard his name, followed by petulant giggles.

 

His blood boiled at the sound, the green monster he knew only too well rearing it’s head.

He knew those voices.

 

When he pushed the door open his friends froze, as if rooted to their spots in the darkness.

He could smell the desperation, unsure he even wanted to turn on the light to see exactly what it was they’d been doing.

 

He decided against it, but he’d make them squirm for dragging his name into it.

Whatever ‘IT’ was.

Glancing up at him, bare chested and breathless on the floor of the bedroom, sat Chanyeol and Jongin, faces and naked skin bathed in the awkward soft glow of the computer screen.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing in here?”

 

Pausing, the scent of alcohol and other unseemly fluids assaulted him the longer he lingered in the doorway.

 

“Are you two drunk?” he scoffed incredulously, annoyed humor coloring his voice.

 

His friends watched in what he could only describe as abject horror, as Kyungsoo drug his eyes over to the image filling the computer screen.

A blush colored his cheeks as he stared at the image and he silently thanked the heavens he’d had the good sense to NOT turn on the light.

 

“Well….whoever did created that….. _piece of art…_.. is incredibly talented.”

 

That was all he could manage as he averted his eyes from the scene as a whole, despite that the still “piece of art” on screen was begging to be studied further.

It had to have been a fan, a Kaisoo shipper or even a Chansoo shipper.

 

What a ridiculous name.

Who paired people together like that anyway?

 

Probably people with the same sick fantasies as the ones silently (or sometimes not so silently) playing out in his head every night.

 

The photo had depicted him with both of the boys currently gazing up at him from the roughly carpeted floor, naked and breathless, Kyungsoo sandwiched between the two.

It was disturbingly realistic, as if someone had actually snapped a picture of the scene as it ensued.

 

Though that’d likely never happen, considering Kyungsoo wasn’t typically fond of bottoming.

He bit his lip, once again thanking God that the lights were off, hiding the embarrassing heat creeping through his body and the resulting bulge in his pants.

 

The thought of having both Chanyeol and Jongin at once, had him questioning his aforementioned preferences, mouth running dry at the prospect.

“‘Soo….” came Jongin’s voice, throaty and deep.

 

Kyungsoo lifted his gaze, eyes meeting with Chanyeol’s, whose bare chest was heaving up and down with quick breaths of excitement the longer Soo stared, body bathed in the pale blue glow.

 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about Chanyeol’s nature in bed. The boy was all limbs and wide hands, a lovable oaf as he wiggled those almost-too-big ears of his.

 

Though that innocent charm he seemed to possess had all disappeared as he sat there, eyes locked with Kyungsoo’s. He could feel the heat of his gaze even if he couldn’t fully see it.

 

He glanced over at Jongin, a mistake he wished he hadn’t made.

He didn’t have to try very hard to imagine what Jongin would be like in bed, as the other boy made it his mission to consistently tease Soo with an uneven mixture of roving hands and blatantly sexual innuendos.

 

It was something Kyungsoo found extremely hot, despite his annoyance at the touches being too quick, his jokes too forward, and the whole thing more than a bit too public.

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the response Jongin elicited from him.

Or about the fact that if he didn’t get out of the room in the next few seconds he was going to end up with a nasty rug burn as he re-enacted the photo still filling the screen.

 

With a lick of his lips and a click of the door, he ran as far as possible from the impossibly inviting scene, refusing to be the victim of a drunken one night threesome.

Even if it had took all his will power to stay put in his own room and not return to the place he’d just fled, Kyungsoo knew it was worth it.

Because he knew that once it happened, and with the way they’d been staring at him with bated breath it WOULD happen, he wanted them sober.

 

Why?

 

_Because he’d make sure his name was one neither boy ever fucking forgot._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME T_T


	4. FOUR

> With a lick of his lips and a click of the door, he ran as far as possible from the impossibly inviting scene, refusing to be the victim of a drunken one night threesome.
> 
> Even if it had took all his will power to stay put in his own room and not return to the place he’d just fled, Kyungsoo knew it was worth it.
> 
> Because he knew that once it happened, and with the way they’d been staring at him with bated breath it WOULD happen, he wanted them sober.
> 
>  
> 
> Why?
> 
>   
>  _Because he’d make sure his name was one neither boy ever fucking forgot._

* * *

 

The weeks following Kyungsoo’s interruption resulted in what Soo could only term a full assault of his senses.

 

Both Jongin and Chanyeol had started off innocently enough, light touches, lingering gazes, and secret smiles.

 

He did his best to avoid it all.

 

Well…..perhaps not.

Actually it was very likely that he was lying to himself in that regard.

 

Because, if he were honest, he quite liked the game they were playing, enjoying the way things began to build between the three of them.

And the way his denial or refusal to join in on their skinship kept them at his beck and call.

 

Today, though, things had escalated.

 

It was Chanyeol who had entered with him first as the 12 boys all piled into the elevator on their way up to the dorm from dance practice.

 

The elevator was small to begin with.

But, it certainly got a lot smaller as Jongin began his slow menacing steps forward, a lopsided smile ghosting over his rather full lips.

 

Kyungsoo had taken a mere few steps backward, feeling a bit like prey being stalked, when he found his body pressed up against a wall of very solid and very warm abdomen.

He turned to apologize, meeting eyes with Chanyeol who only smirked down at him, a predatory gaze similar to that of Jongin’s.

Speaking of Jongin…..he’d come up behind Soo, the crowd of boys was tight but Jongin only took advantage of this, firmly sandwiching Soo between Chanyeol and himself.

 

He could see Jongin’s biceps, still moist from the intensity of practice, glistening in a cage like brace against the elevator walls. His breath was hot on his neck, sending little shivers up Soo’s spine though he maintained his emotionless mask, much to his credit.

Chanyeol eyed him, amusement and hunger waging a war in his eyes. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed and Soo watched in fascination, careful to school his features into a semblance of calm.

That was until he felt Chanyeol’s hand reach out to cup his crotch in full.

 

Soo let out an involuntary gasp and would have glared at the satisfied smirk Chanyeol had sent him if he hadn’t been too busy leaning into the offending hand, desperate for the friction.

Jongin's right hand (which was closer to the back of the elevator) raked down the side of his ribs and snaked down around his waist as he slammed Kyungsoo’s body against his, pressing Jongin's growing erection against Soo’s ass.

Jongin's voice was hot in his ear as Chanyeol fingers brushed at the growing bulge in the front of his pants.

 

“You should let us satisfy our curiosity Soo.”

“ _Curiosity_?” Soo managed to rasp out as Chanyeol fingered the band of his jeans, twisting the button at the top, eyes glued to Kyungsoo.

“We just want to have some fun, involving me balls deep in your tight little asshole and Jongin’s cock between your perfect little lips.” Chanyeol’s eyes twinkled as he murmured the words huskily, smirking.

“That’s what you call _fun_?” Soo squeaked, trying to pitch his voice lower as Chanyeol finally left the button… only to drag his zipper down, his fingers pausing on the entrance.

 

Jongin grabbed Soo’s hips firmly as the other boys shifted around.

This felt like the longest damn elevator ride in Kyungsoo’s life.

 

“Of course, _hyung_. Didn't you know that three's a party?” Jongin’s lips murmured against Soo’s neck, hot breath sending tingles across his body.

 

Chanyeol’s fingers nearly reached inside to grab him when the elevator dinged, signaling their exit, the other boys beginning to chatter as their exit was imminent.

Kyungsoo let out the breath he was holding as Jongin and Chanyeol began to disentangle themselves from their improvised human sandwich, although they were seemingly reluctant to do so.

 

“Until next time.” Jongin hissed into his ear, taking the care to trace the curve lightly with his tongue, sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

Jongin and Chanyeol only chuckled and Soo did his best to shoot daggers their way as they moved toward the exit that the other boys had begun to file out.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo-shii, your fly is open.”

 

_Thanks Baekhyun._ Kyungsoo groaned inwardly.

As if he needed any reminder.

 

He pulled his zipper up with a sharp tug and knew it’d be a long time before he got to sleep tonight, as he was likely to have his dreams haunted with Jongin's lips and Chanyeol’s rogue hands.

* * *

Jongin was getting frustrated. It had been nearly two weeks since the elevator incident and they still hadn’t managed to lure Kyungsoo into their games. He was at the point of do-or-die. How did one manage to walk around with a rock hard cock between their legs for half a month anyway?

 

Jongin wasn’t sure, but he was learning…..painfully.

 

At first finding refuge with Chanyeol, and his very gifted mouth (and hips) had been enough but soon he found himself craving that hot wet heat he somehow knew only Kyungsoo would provide.

 

Plus, he really was curious about Soo’s dick.

Which was just weird altogether. Jongin didn’t do curious. He made it his business to know things.

 

Most people didn’t deny him, especially when he was doing his best to seduce them and was even willing (perhaps more than willing) to share.

 

Nope, it was time to quit playing games.

 

_Kyungsoo’s ass was his -- and Chanyeol’s._

* * *

The weekend had approached fast and between him and Chanyeol they’d put a master plan into action.

The guise was that they were throwing an end of the tour celebration at some club, knowing the guys had been dying to get out and about to let out a little tension.

Kyungsoo, true to a fault, had declined the invitation in favor of some bullshit intellectual pursuit. Having already accounted for this Kai had taken out a large chunk of cash.

As the bulk of the 12 boys began piling into the van, Jongin shoved the crumpled pile of bills into Junmyeon’s hand.

 

“Don’t come back tonight until I text you, okay, hyung?” Jongin gave him a lopsided grin, knowing that Junmyeon wouldn’t argue so long as he had a way to provide the means for such an end.

Shoving Junmyeon inside before he could ask any questions, he slammed the door shut and gave a slap to the van, sending it on it’s way.

 

* * *

 

 

He knew Chanyeol was holed up in the bathroom, lying in wait for them to finally get down to business. However, he’d barely gotten a foot in the door when he ran straight into a panic stricken Kyungsoo, followed by a very hungry looking Chanyeol.

And by hunger he didn’t mean food…..unless Kyungsoo’s cock was on the menu.

 

“Aish! Chanyeollie, you're scaring hyung. This is why I told you to wait. You’re HORRIBLE at seduction!” Jongin reprimanded, dragging a hand through his hair and huffing out a breath in exasperation.

“I’m _not_ showing you my dick.” Soo said simply, clearly irritated.

 

Kyungsoo had finally had enough. It was cute that they wanted to play with him, that they were curious, but this was taking it too far. His fantasies, while they be sick, and maybe a little impossible didn’t mean they were jokes.

 

Jongin began to stalk Kyungsoo, an unsteady gleam in his eye, until Soo felt his body stumble right into Chanyeol’s arms, who caught him deftly.

Warm, wide hands braced his biceps as the taller boy behind him lowered his mouth to Kyungsoo’s ear and he swore they both had to have known that it was a weakness of his.

 

“You’re so tense, Soo-shii.” His lips peppered a light trail down his neck ending in a heated nip at his shoulder. “You should relax a bit.”

“Chanyeollie’s right hyung…..just relax.” Jongin murmured as he leaned forward, putting his ridiculously perfect lips so very damn close to Soo’s own. He didn’t touch but just lingered there lightly so that Soo could feel his hot breath against his cheek. Soo felt that annoying grin of his before he could see it, as close as Jongin's face was.

 

“Besides one way or another hyung, tonight we’re gonna see your dick.”

 

Kyungsoo choked and blinked widely. Were they fucking with him? Why the hell was Chanyeol kissing his neck. Could they _actually_ be for REAL?

 

“See?” Chanyeol scoffed at Jongin as Kyungsoo leaned into him, albeit involuntarily. “I’m not _that_ bad at seduction.”

 

Well, maybe it was a LITTLE bit voluntary on Soo’s part. He managed to clear the fog in his brain for just a second, still suspended in disbelief that these two were so dead set on having a good look at him.

 

“Why are you guys so intent on this? It’s just a penis, nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Ah, Soo-shii, are you scared because it’s small?” Chanyeol snickered behind him, trailing his tongue up the pale expanse of his neck.

“F-f-fuck you. I-i-it’s not small!” Soo stuttered, Chanyeol’s teasing slowly becoming his undoing as the tell tale sign of his slow growing erection would surely be spotted any day now.

“Don’t worry hyung, it’s not about size, it’s about what you can DO with it that counts.” Kai chuckled, running his knuckles in mock affection along Soo’s jawline.

 

Kyungsoo lunged at Kai, sending the sprawling over the back of the couch. In doing so, Kyungsoo had managed to firmly plant himself atop Kai, their fronts slotted together. The angry glint in Soo’s eyes present before he viciously ground his hips down into the younger boy, nearly knocked the wind out of him. Kai let out a little groan, from pleasure or from pain, he wasn’t entirely sure.

 

Soo cocked his head at Jongin, smile creeping across his face because he knew EXACTLY what the other was feeling as he moved against the other’s hips.

 

“Small, am I?” he said in a half chuckle. It was only a moment before he felt strong hands ripping him off of Kai and pushing him deep into the sofa’s recesses.

 

“Let’s see about that.” Chanyeol muttered, voice husky. He was straddling Soo’s legs before he could get a chance to protest, working at the button at the top of his jeans and wrenching the zipper free.

 

Kyungsoo fidgeted, suddenly nervous as Chanyeol slid down his jeans, leaving him in just his (obnoxiously orange) boxer briefs.

 

“A-a-anyone could come in.” he motioned to the door. Jongin only smiled as he glanced over at him, pulling his shirt up and off his body, tanned, bare chest gleaming.

 

Soo could only stare, unable to take his eyes away even as he felt Chanyeol palming him through his shorts, the boy merely casting one look at Jongin and smirking.

 

“Should I strip for you, Soo-shii?” he laughed, voice laced with an edge of desire. _Desire to please._

He leaned over, craning over Chanyeol, who seemed to have no qualms at the close contact his head was receiving with with Jongin's balls.

 

Well, they seemed more than comfortable with this.

 

He took Kyungsoo’s chin firmly in his grip right as Chanyeol had reached inside his boxers to grab a firm hold of Kyungsoo’s naked length.

 

“If I do, will it cover my price for admission to the show, hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo only swallowed his spit the best he could, so as not to drool all over Chanyeol. Jongin must have took that as a yes as he took a step or two back, eyes still locked on Kyungsoo.

He rolled his body, abs flexing, hips gyrating sinfully, bulge protruding as he gloated with that sexy ass smile on his face. His tongue darted out to trace his lower lip before he thrust into the air with his pelvis.

Kyungsoo swears he didn’t let out a moan at the mere sight of him. SWEARS.

Chanyeol still only had eyes for Kyungsoo’s cock, now straining in his briefs.

 

“Impressive.” Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol mutter.

 

It wasn’t until he felt hot breath seeping through the thin cotton material that he realized that Chanyeol was centimetres away his erection and he placed an experimental nibble on Kyungsoo's length through the fabric, who jolted at the contact, bucking his hips up into Chanyeol’s mouth. Kyungsoo mumbled an apology but Chanyeol merely smiled.

 

Jongin then drew Chanyeol to him, leaving Kyungsoo desolate on the couch as he looked on. Jongin smiled, as if he knew exactly how to push Soo’s buttons.

Soo couldn’t deny it, he’d been doing a hell of a job so far.

 

Jongin raked Chanyeol’s shirt off him, before pulling him in for a devastating kiss. Chanyeol’s fingers made quick work of the buttons his pants as well, though Jongin only smiled, amused for some reason.

 

The white skinny jeans Jongin had pulled on tonight had some sort of miraculous staying power that frustrated Kyungsoo to no end.

 

Jongin grinded on Chanyeol a bit, pants still clinging to his hips, white boxers peeking through, and when it was evident there was a ridiculously large tent in Chanyeol's silky basketball shorts, Jongin pulled them down with one solid tug.

Chanyeol stood there, ass naked, no boxers in sight and Kyungsoo could only stare.

 

His dick was HUGE. And mouth watering….possibly.

 


	5. FIVE

> Jongin grinded on Chanyeol a bit, pants still clinging to his hips, white boxers peeking through, and when it was evident there was a ridiculously large tent in Chanyeol's silky basketball shorts, Jongin pulled them down with one solid tug.
> 
>  
> 
> Chanyeol stood there, ass naked, no boxers in sight and Kyungsoo could only stare.
> 
>  
> 
> His dick was HUGE. And mouth watering….possibly.

* * *

Jongin pushed Chanyeol’s naked form down onto the couch, earning him a seat beside Kyungsoo, which he looked only to happy to take, all eyes on Jongin.

 

Jongin loved being the center of attention as he started to shimmy down the white skinny jeans, the harsh rigid lines of the inner “V” beginning to make their appearance.

Chanyeol reached over and placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s dick, now very rigid, pre-cum staining the fabric in an embarrassing fashion. He felt his mouth run dry at the combination of the visual play in front of him and the deft fingers working him free.

 

“Holy fuck.” Jongin’s attentions were now glued to what lay between Kyungsoo’s legs, eyes wide and mouth agape as he ogled Soo unabashed. Kyungsoo could only smirk, feeling the cool air wrapping around his naked cock.

“Have I satisfied your curiosity now or does the show continue?” Kyungsoo asked, bemused.

 

Jongin sauntered over to him, somehow managing to straddle the both of them at the same time, one leg slotted in Soo’s lap and the other in Chanyeol’s.

“I don’t know about Chanyeollie, but I’m not letting you out of my sight until I see how pretty you look with your mouth around my cock.” He traced a finger along Kyungsoo’s full lips, surprised when Soo nipped at the tip.

“Get on with it then.” Kyungsoo growled, causing an airy chuckle to rise from Jongin’s throat, sounding strange to his own ears.

 

 _Shit, was he nervous?_ Why the hell was he nervous all of a sudden?

 

When he made no further movement, caught up in his panic stricken anxieties, he felt Chanyeol hook his fingers into his jeans, tugging them down and sending a conspiratorial grin to Kyungsoo. A grin which much to Jongin’s horror, Kyungsoo returned with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows, and his heart leapt in his throat. He could feel heat starting to pool in his belly.

They divested him of the rest of clothing so fast, Jongin couldn’t keep track so that when he stood there, gloriously naked he was a bit dazed and confused.

 

“Where did all that confidence go Jongin-ah?” Soo cooed, his mouth drawn up in a sassy smirk as his eyes rolled over every inch of Kai’s naked body.  

 

Jongin swallowed the insult, _Exactly the way Kyungsoo was about to swallow my cum._

He stomped over to the older boy, threading his fingers through the shiny dark locks and gave a quick yank, forcing Soo’s head back sharply. He still kept that irritatingly sassy smile on his lips and couldn’t wait to fuck it off his face until-- holy shit.

 

A moan slipped out of his mouth - louder than he thought - as he felt Chanyeol’s mouth sink down on him and Kyungsoo simply laughed at how thoroughly wrecked Jongin looked. Soo watched them, enjoying how Chanyeol knew exactly where Jongin liked it, his tongue darting out at the bead of pre-cum leaking from the slit before descending on him fully once more. Brown eyes twinkling with mischief, he gave a sideways glance to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turned his eyes on Jongin who released his rough grip on Soo’s head. Soo’s smile morphed into something of a silent question as he eyed Jongin’s cock, which was slipping in and out of Chanyeol’s mouth with wet noises.

 

In between movements, Kyungsoo lowered his head to Jongin’s length, licking a short stripe of Kai’s exposed skin, meeting and mixing where Chanyeol’s mouth was perched along the length. This seemed to freeze Chanyeol’s movements a moment as he took a moment to lick into Kyungsoo’s mouth before they both returned to Jongin’s rather insistent erection.

 

With both of their tongues tracing the full length of his dick and lolling around the top to sloppily meet with each other's, Kai knew he wouldn't last, letting out a groan that earned him a very brilliant Soo smile.  

  
He couldn’t take anymore but he’d be damned if he’d be the first to finish. Shrugging Chanyeol off, he pulled Kyungsoo up and into his open arms, feeling the full length of his erection pressed against his own very slick one. This earned him a low moan, the sound sending shivers down his spine along with a fresh new wave of the urge to own Soo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joesonghamnida for the short chapter but it was too good that I couldn't help but post it T_T
> 
> however, thank you to everyone who has left us kudos, it really means a lot to us <3
> 
> please stay tuned~~


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....heres the climax....lol.
> 
> Or should I say.... multiple climaxes.
> 
> Enjoy. ^_^
> 
> (yep, I'm going to Hell)
> 
> -Illeana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t take anymore but he’d be damned if he’d be the first to finish. Shrugging Chanyeol off, he pulled Kyungsoo up and into his open arms, feeling the full length of his erection pressed against his own very slick one. This earned him a low moan, the sound sending shivers down his spine along with a fresh new wave of the urge to own Soo.

 

“Let’s do a true rendition of that photo, huh, Kyungsoo-ssi?” Kai cooed into Soo’s ear hotly.

He motioned for Chanyeol to come join them and like the ever obedient puppy he was, Chanyeol did as he was bid.

“Pick him up.” Kai instructed as Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s arms and hefted him up as Kai stepped in between his parted legs, wrapping them around his waist, settling his cock below Soo.

Kyungsoo shivered as he felt two length rub across each other, poking into his ass while they thrust to gain friction.

That’s why it was a surprise when Chanyeol presented to wide fingers before Soo’s face commanding him to “suck”.

Soo took the length of them into his mouth, slicking them with spit, swirling his tongue around them as he stared unblinkingly into Kai’s eyes, earning him a groan. He broke into a grin at which point Chanyeol withdrew his digits.

Kai grabbed his chin with a free hand, the other wrapped around one of his thighs.

Which is why it came to a complete and utter surprise when Chanyeol slipped the first digit into him, earning him a gasp from the shock.

Fucking music to Kai’s ears. He loved the way Kyungsoo’s lips parted as Chanyeol began stroke his fingers in and out of Soo’s ass.

Chanyeol grinned as he slipped the second finger in, Kyungsoo hissing at the sting but groaning in pleasure the next.

“I have to amend my original statement Jongin-ah.” Chanyeol murmured.

Chanyeol crooked his fingers and brushed against Soo’s prostate which led to broken cry Kai swallowed with lips.

“Kyungsoo-ssi is definitely the biggest.”

Kai grinned at him over Chanyeol’s shoulder and wrapped a hand around Soo’s dick, stroking steadily, while Chanyeol added a third finger, sending Kyungsoo into a sputtering mess and a knuckle threatened to slip inside him before abusing his prostate further.

“Fuck.”

Chanyeol grinned at Kyungsoo’s hiss.

“Shall we?”

“I hope you don’t plan on as-s-sking me much--ah- more.” Kyungsoo grit out between the merciless onslaught of Kai’s lips on his neck and Chanyeol’s fingers.

Chanyeol captured Kai’s eyes as they lowered him to the floor, settling him atop Chanyeol. He’d barely gotten to straddle the taller male when the boy thrust into him, causing him to gasp yet again.

Soo was starting to think Chanyeol may get off to that little spike of pain he drives into his lovers despite his candy sweet persona.

“Easy, Chanyeollie.” Kai murmured as he settled behind Kyungsoo, firm grasp gripping his hips to raise and lower him onto Chanyeol’s cock at a measured pace.

“There you go, that’s it.” he murmured huskily as trailed kisses down Kyungsoo’s back while he rode Chanyeol.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo simultaneously moaned when they felt Kai’s tongue lick stripes at the site of penetration.

He then rose to his feet and came to stand in front of Kyungsoo, still perched atop Chanyeol as the boy beneath him fucked up into him.

He bent at his knees a bit, nudging at Kyungsoo’s lips with his dick.

For a moment Kyungsoo only stared at him unblinkingly until a particularly hard thrust had him clutching to Jongin’s hips to regain himself.

“Prostate.” Chanyeol murmured, a cocky grin flitting across his face.

Kai looked down at Kyungsoo expectantly.

“Suck.” he commanded and though Soo’s wide, irritated eyes never left Kai’s he took the boy’s length into his mouth.

Kai groaned, letting his head fall back as Kyungsoo’s wet heat enveloped his dick. He had the strongest urge to fuck the shorter boy throat without abandon but he forced himself to focus on the way Kyungsoo’s lips looked wrapped around his dick.

Chanyeol had found his prostate again as Kyungsoo moaned around Kai’s dick and Kai thought he would lose it.

Lose it he did.

Grabbing a fist full of Kyungsoo’s hair he fucked into the boy's throat with abandon groaning loudly at the fact that Kyungsoo apparently had no damn gag reflex.

As he pumped into Kyungsoo’s mouth he looked down at the boy who looked so blissfully fucked out at the moment, eyes glazed over as Chanyeol kept mercilessly thrusting into his prostate.

Kai came in seconds, seed spilling from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

He didn’t do swallowing.

“Gross.” Soo grumbled, wiping at his chin while Kai smirked at him.

Kai tilted Soo’s chin up at him, seeing how close the other two boys were.

“Fuck me.” he whispered, hypnotized as he watched Chanyeol’s massive cock disappear into Kyungsoo. Chanyeol paused his ministrations.

“Do it.” he demanded, voice low and broken in Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kai lowered himself onto Kyungsoo’s painfully hard length, no prep, no lube.

And damn if Chanyeol didn’t find it the sexiest damn thing he’d ever seen.

Kyungsoo sputtered that pleasant little gasp of indignation Chanyeol was quickly becoming fond of. Kai was soon fucking himself on Kyungsoo’s massive cock and when Kyungsoo began pulsating around him, crying out a guttural nonsensical string of curse words, Kai fucked him further still, Kyungsoo’s cum inside him making the slide that much easier.

Kai took Kyungsoo’s utterly wrecked face into between both of his hands.

“I’m going to ride you til I come again, Soo-ssi.” he murmured hotly. He thrust himself down onto Kyungsoo hard as he heard Chanyeol cry out beneath Soo, still fucking into the boy as he milked the rest of his orgasm.

“Shit.” Chanyeol breathed, his movements stilling.

He was already close again. Kai could feel it as Kyungsoo whimpered beneath him, cock stirring again. He ground hard onto Kyungsoo who still had Chanyeol’s semi softening dick inside him, the sight turning Kai on even more.

Chanyeol reached up to wrap a hand around Jongin’s cock and stroke roughly with his wide palms.

“Spit.” Chanyeol nudged Soo who complied.

Kyungsoo’s hands was on him then, gripping his hips as he dragged every inch of Jongin’s heat around himself, each thrusting pushing in further. Rolling his hips he felt Soo’s dick brush against that sweet spot and ground down onto him in that angle, bucking his hips wildly.

“Say my name.” the shorter male commanded.

“Soo--”

“Say my name as you come Jongin.” Kyungsoo smirked as he fucked hard into the younger boy’s ass jabbing the tip against the sensitive gland deep inside Kai.

“Fuck KyungSOO. Soo-ssi….right there. Please. Ah--”

With that he came apart, cum spilling harder than before, painting his tummy and Kyungsoo’s chest white as Kyungsoo pulled out of Jongin, sinking himself deep into Chanyeol’s recesses, causing surprised gasp of his own from the taller male.

“What the fuck, Soo-ssi…” Chanyeol groaned as Kai slipped off of them, spent from coming twice.

Kyungsoo was smirking at him as he fucked into his ass, which had Chanyeol groaning again.

“All this unspent come has to go somewhere Yeollie and poor Jongin-ah over there has been fucked out of his mind.”

Chanyeol groaned again, his dick rising to the occasion resulting in another smirk from Kyungsoo.

The guy had some serious fucking stamina.

Kyungsoo thrust into Chanyeol before tossing a glance over to Jongin, who’d been trying to catch his breath.

“Put that filthy mouth of yours to better use.”

Kai smiled and crawled over to mouth along Chanyeol’s length.

Chanyeol whined. He never fucking whined but dear God, the assault proved too much for his senses to catch the noise before it left his lips.

“Mmmm. I like the vocal ones.” Kyungsoo purred as the ground his cock deeper. Chanyeol jumped a bit when Kyungsoo found his prostate at long last and fucked him into the edge of oblivion.

He thought he’d melt into the floor as he came into Kai’s mouth who swallowed the load, not liking to be messy.

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol clench around him and pulled out just as he about to spill, crawling forward to shove his dick into Chanyeol’s open mouth as the taller boy lay sprawled out on the floor, lips parted from the relief of release.

Kyungsoo lowered his member into Chanyeol’s mouth, face fucking the brunette. He felt dirty, so fucking dirty and it felt fucking fantastic. When Chanyeol began to gag Kyungsoo didn’t bother to let up.

“Take my cock Chanyeol. Aren’t you supposed to be the best blow?”

Tears welled around Chanyeol’s eyes as Kyungsoo only smiled, losing himself in the warm recesses of Chanyeol’s mouth. If he concentrated he could feel Chanyeol’s uvula drag across ridge of his tip.

Kyungsoo paused as he felt Kai knead into his ass pulling the globes apart to lick into the cleft and shivered.

From below, Chanyeol swirled his tongue around Kyungsoo’s tip, tracing the vein that ran along the underside.

When Kai’s tongue began tracing his hole Kyungsoo moaned, feeling Kai smile against his bare skin. He delved his tongue inside and Kyungsoo lost it, spilling his seed down Chanyeol’s throat.

Spent Kyungsoo collapsed, rolling of Chanyeol’s face as Kai followed suit. The three of lay there a mass of naked bodies littering the living room floor.

“So. Much. Cum.” Chanyeol murmured in awe.

Kai and Kyungsoo could only laugh, Chanyeol’s baritone chuckle joining them soon after.

**  
  
**


End file.
